


Jim will look after you.

by Beth_Can_Write



Series: A Series of MorMor [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Can_Write/pseuds/Beth_Can_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sebastian is injured Jim has to take on the role of being a caring person, how will he cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim will look after you.

Jim. You know you sent me on that stake-out?-SM

Yeah.-JM

You didn’t tell me he would have bodyguards with guns. I’ve been shot.-SM

Where? I’m sending men in and I have a doctor on his way, is the target taken out?-JM

Yes. But his bodyguards aren’t and they’re coming for me, they’re about 5 minutes away.-SM

Seb, you aren’t dying on me. My men are three minutes away.-JM

Okay, boss. Just, if I do die, I love you.-SM

I know, Seb. I love you too. But you won’t die.-JM

Your men are here, the bodyguards hit me quite a bit so I don’t look how I usually look.-SM

“Don’t hurt him, if he feel so much as a hint of pain I will personally wipe out everyone who caused it, do you understand me?” Sebastian looked up from his phone seconds after he sent the text to smile at Jim.

“Sir, there’s not a chance of moving him from here without hurting him.” A man said, he held a gun to his back and Jim instantly bounded over to him and grabbed his collar.

“Listen to me, boy, if you hurt him I will end you and everyone you have ever met, do I make myself clear?” There was no hint of anger in his voice, which just made the threat worse. The man nodded and Jim released him before running over to Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned up at Jim and reached his arms out. “They shot me in the thigh, I fell to the floor, cracked my knee. There is absolutely no way that I can get out of this with no pain. We are on top of a roof, I’d have to go down stairs or get airlifted and either one would hurt.” Sebastian shrugged. 

“We’re getting you out of here as painlessly as possible. A doctor is nearby and he’ll be here in about a minute, if he knows what’s good for him. He’ll have painkillers so that’ll help?” Jim was bad in situations like this, he was nervous and spoke too fast but everyone on that rooftop was still scared of him and he loved it.

“Jim, I don’t want painkillers, please. Just get me on that stretched and out of here.” He pointed to where four men were unfolding a stretcher then turned back to Jim and began whispering. “Why are there so many people here?” he asked. 

“Because, Seb, I want you safe and well.” Jim commented, his smile was strained but he nodded, “If you wish it.” He motioned the stretcher over and watched the men stumble around the order. 

“Jim, I know Peter Pan is your favourite book, You’ve made me read it too you and watch it with you enough times, but please don’t quote it while I am in agonising pain.” Sebastian chuckled and winced as he was lifted onto the stretcher.

“Don’t hurt him!” Jim commanded, a frown forming on his face as he watched Sebatians face turn to one of pain. “I was just settling down with popcorn, that film was on when I got your text so I blame you for my quotes.” 

Sebastian chuckled at that and then relaxed his head backward, breathing deeply as each movement shook his leg. He was taken inside and down the stairs slowly. He gripped Jims hand and each time he winced or showed the slightest bit of pain Jim shouted at the men, commanding them to slow down because they were hurting his ‘tiger’.

“It’s fine, seriously.” Sebastian kept repeating this every time Jim said something. 

“No, it’s not.” Jim frowned as they loaded Sebastian into the car.

“You four can ride in the car behind us. When we get to the house you take Seb up to our room and then leave and go back to your mundane lives until next time I call you, got that?” All the men nodded and walked to the dark car leaving just Sebastian, Jim and the driver.

“Sorry, Jim. I should have been more careful.”

“I know, but just as long as you don’t die I’m fine.” Jim shrugged and squeezed Sebastians hand.

“I’ll never die.” Sebastian leaned his head on Jims shoulder.

“You better not.” The car came to a stop and the doors opened again to the four men from earlier and an already opened stretcher.

Jim climbed out first and Sebastian was placed back on the stretcher and taken inside. 

~oOo~

“I can’t stay in bed for 5 months!” Sebastian shouted at the doctors request, “Jim, tell him!”

“Seb, I think it would be best. I trust this doctor so if he says 5 months then it’s five months. Sorry.” Jim replied sheepishly. He sat beside Sebastian on the bed, the man’s leg was now in a cast and he glared at Jim.

“I have that thing in a few days, and then we have to go to Amsterdam. My sister wants me to visit and you need a gunman and I can’t stay in bed for 5 months!” he whined and threw his head back against the pillow.

“I have other gunmen who can do the stake-outs, we can video chat the clients in Amsterdam and your sister will live.”

“Can she come rou—“

“No. She hates me and I don’t like her so she cannot some round here.” Jim said decisively. “Thank you, Doctor. That will be all.” The doctor nodded, rose to his feet and walked out of the room, leaving Seb and Jim alone.

“I can’t stay here for 5 months, do you know how bored I get in 5 minutes?” Seb exclaimed, frustration lacing his voice.

“I’ll get you some knives to throw and some DVDs to watch?” Jim said easily, “Love, you have to agree to this. I want you to get better, promise me that, okay?” 

“Fine, I’ll stay here for as long as my leg takes to heal.” Sebastian groaned, “But I expect a bag of knives and a dartboard over there so I can throw things.” He laughed and then pulled Jim into a kiss, “Sorry.” He whispered.

“It’s fine.” Jim shrugged.

“So, who were the guys carrying me today? The one by my head to the left, with the big muscles? He was attractive.” Sebastian winked.

Jims body tensed slightly, “Which one? The one with black hair?” Sebastian nodded, “Oh, well then he’ll be dead soon.” Jim grinned and kissed Sebastian softly, “You are mine.” He whispered.


End file.
